Summon chants in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
This page is used to document summon chants announced by characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series. Synchro Summon 「(俺/私/僕 etc.)はレベル(Level of the Non-Tuner 1)の(Name of the Non-Tuner 1)、(レベル(Level of the Non-Tuner 2, 3, 4)の(Name of the Non-Tuner 2, 3, 4)) に レベル(Level of the Tuner)の(Name of the Tuner)！をチューニング」 (Fan Translate) - I tune my Level X (Monster 1 name), (Level X Monster 2) into level X (Tuner Monster's name) Yusei Fudo Yusei's chants start with the word 集いし tsudoishi, "gathering", representing the bonds he shares with his friends. And end with the phrase 光射す道となれ！ Hikari sasu michi to nare!, "Become the path its light shines upon!"/"Become the path that lights the way!". Translation Note: 集いし can mean either "clustering" or "gathering". Given the context of these chants, "gathering" is deemed more accurate to the original intention of the Japanese wording. '''Junk Warrior' 「集いし星が新たな力を呼び起こす。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《ジャンク・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratana chikara o yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Jyanku Woriā!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Warrior!" (Dub) "From two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might, combine their courage! To Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!" (Duel Links dub) "Even the tiniest scrap has value! And this monster will prove it! Synchro Summon! Appear, Junk Warrior! Junk Archer 「集いし叫びがこだまの矢となり空を裂く！光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《ジャンク・アーチャー》！」 "Tsudoishi sakebi ga kodama no yatonari kuu wo saku! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Jyanku Āchā!" "Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!" (Dub) "Now from two comes one, and a powerful one at that! I Synchro Summon the Junk Archer!" (Duel Links dub) "The spirits merge to form the arrow that pierces the sky! Synchro Summon! Ready your bow, Junk Archer!" Junk Destroyer 「集いし闘志が怒号の魔神を呼び覚ます。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！粉砕せよ、《ジャンク・デストロイヤー》！」 "Tsudoishi toushi ga dogou no majin wo yobisamasu. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Funsaiseyo, Jyanku Desutoroiyā!" "Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!" Junk Destroyer (Episode 101 dub only) "Behold as shards of razor sharp steel and scraps of iron-clad alloy are forged together to create a powerful new force! I Synchro Summon, Junk Destroyer!" Junk Destroyer (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "Behold as sharp steel and ironclad alloy forge together! Synchro Summon! Junk Destroyer has arrived to annihilate!" Junk Gardna 「疾風の使者に鋼の願いが集う時、その願いは鉄壁の盾となる！光差す道となれ！シンクロ召喚!現れよ、ジャンク・ガードナー！」 "Shippuu no shisha ni hagane no negai ga tsudou toki, sono negai ga teppeki no tate tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Jyanku Gādonā!" "When wishes of steel gather round the messenger of the gale, that wish will become an invincible shield! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come out, Junk Gardna!" (Duel Links dub) "Fragments of steel merge into an impenetrable shield! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Gardna!" Junk Berserker 「集いし怒りが忘我の戦士に鬼神を宿す。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！吠えろ、ジャンク・バー サーカー！」 "Tsudoishi ikari ga bōga no senshi ni kishin wo yadosu. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hoero Janku Bāsākā!" "Gathering anger becomes an entranced warrior born from a brutal god. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Howl, Junk Berserker!" (Duel Links dub) "The anger rages into an unquenchable fever! Synchro Summon! Roar! Junk Berserker" Nitro Warrior 「集いし思いがここに新たな力となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！燃え上がれ、《ニトロ・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi omoi ga kokoni aratana chikara tonaru. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Moeagare, Nitoro Woriā!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "Our thoughts combine to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Burn up, Nitro Warrior!" Nitro Warrior (Episode 12, dub only) "Now I'm going to rev it up with one of my favorites, Nitro Warrior!" Nitro Warrior (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "Time to break down the barriers you've put in my path! Synchro Summon! Burn, Nitro Warrior!" Turbo Warrior (Episode 12) 「集いし絆が更なる力を紡ぎだす。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《ターボ・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi kizuna ga saranaru chikara wo tsumugidasu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Tābo Woriā!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Turbo Warrior!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The bond comes together to call forth a new power. Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Turbo Warrior!" Turbo Warrior (Episode 31) 「集いし星が更なる力を紡ぎだす。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！轟け、《ターボ・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi ga saranaru chikara wo tsumugidasu. Hikari sasu Michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, Tābo Woriā!" "Gathering stars weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Rev your engines, Turbo Warrior!" Turbo Warrior (Episode 72) 「集いし絆が更なる力を紡ぎだす。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！轟け、《ターボ・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi kizuna ga saranaru chikara wo tsumugidasu. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, Tābo Woriā!" "Gathering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Rev your engines, Turbo Warrior!" (Fan) "Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!" Road Warrior 「集いし希望が新たな地平へいざなう。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！駆け抜けろ、《ロード・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi kibou ga aratana chihei izanau. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kakenukero, Rōdo Woriā!" "Gathering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!" (Duel Links Dub) "This monster will blaze a path all the way to my victory! Synchro Summon! Floor it, Road Warrior!" Drill Warrior 「集いし力が大地を貫く槍となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！砕け、《ドリル・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi chikara ga daichi wo tsuranuku yari tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kudake, Doriru Woriā!" "Gathering power will turn into a spear that pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Break it apart, Drill Warrior!" (Fan Subtitles) Clustering forces become the lance which pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Make it shatter, Drill Warrior!" Stardust Dragon 「集いし願いが新たに輝く星となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi negai ga aratani kagayaku hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Soar, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon (Alternate) 「集いし星が新たに輝く星となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratani kagayaku hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" "Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Soar, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon (Episode 82 dub only) "Behold, as the cosmos creates a monster of galactic might! Behold as I Synchro Summon the Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon (Episode 92 and 99 dub only) "Out of two will come one, and out of one will come great cosmic might! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "The hopes of the world coalesce into a single star! Let's rev it up! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon! Majestic Star Dragon 「集いし星の輝きが新たな奇跡を照らし出す。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！光来せよ、《セイヴァー・スター・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi no kagayaki ga aratana kiseki wo terashidasu! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kouraiseyo, Seivā Sutā Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" "Gathering starlights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" (Dub only)"I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons, I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!" Shooting Star Dragon 「集いし夢の結晶が新たな進化の扉を開く。光さす道となれ！アクセルシンクロ！！生来せよ、《シューティング・スター・ドラゴン》！！」 "Tsudoishi yume no kesshō ga aratana shinka no tobira wo hiraku! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Akuseru Shinkuro! Shōraiseyo, Shūtingu Sutā Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "Dreams crystallize to open a new door of evolution! Become the path that lights the way! Accel Synchro! Arise! Shooting Star Dragon!" Shooting Star Dragon (Dub) "Let the spirit of all duel monsters now spread its wings and soar to new heights, where it can be transformed by the winds of destiny, where it can become all powerful! Go, Accel Synchro! Appear, Shooting Star Dragon!" (Duel Links dub) "The single ray of light pierces through the ocean of stars. Synchro Summon! Appear, Shooting Star Dragon!" Formula Synchron 「集いし願いが新たな速度の地平へ誘う。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！希望の力、シンクロチューナー、《フォーミュラ・シンクロン》！」 "Tsudoishi negai ga aratana sokudo no chihei e izanau! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kibō no chikara, Shinkuro Chūnā, Fōmyura Shinkuron!' "Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" Formula Synchron (Episode 108 dub only) "Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might! I summon out, the Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" Red Dragon Archfiend 「王者の鼓動、今ここに列をなす。天地鳴動の力を見るがいい！シンクロ召喚！」 "Ōja no kodō, ima koko ni retsu wo nasu. Tenchi meidō no chikara wo miru ga ī! Shinkuro Shōkan! "The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon!" (Duel Links dub) "The pulse of the ruler roars through the heavens and earth! Synchro Summon! My friend's very soul! Red Dragon Archfiend!" Black-Winged Dragon 「黒き旋風よ！秘めたる想いをその翼に現出せよ！シンクロ召喚！」 "Kuroki senpū yo! Himetaru omoi wo sono tsubasa ni genshutsu seyo! Shinkuro Shōkan!" "Darkened gales, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon!" (Duel Links dub) "The black whirlwind turns into wings to fly to the sky! Synchro Summon! Soar to power, Black-Winged Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon 「冷たい炎が世界の全てを包み込む。漆黒の華よ、開け！シンクロ召喚！」 "Tsumetai honō ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan!" "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon!" (Duel Links dub) "A cold flame envelops the world! Black flower, bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear, Black Rose Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon 「聖なる守護の光、今交わりて永久の命となる。シンクロ召喚！」 "Seinaru shugo no hikari, ima majiwarite towa no inochi tonaru! Shinkuro Shoukan! "The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon!" (Duel Links dub) "The magic that lives in each creature merge and become one! Synchro Summon! The mighty, the majestic... Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Life Stream Dragon 「世界の平和を守るため勇気と力がレボリューション。シンクロ召喚！」 "Sekai no mirai wo mamoru tame, yuuki to chikara ga reboryūshon! Shinkuro Shoukan!" "The courage and power to protect the world's future is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" (Duel Links dub) "Let's rev it up. Spread your wings and soar to new heights. Be transformed by the winds of destiny! Accel Synchro! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Shooting Quasar Dragon 「集いし星が一つになるとき新たな絆が未来を照らす！光さす道となれ！リミットオーバー　アクセルシンクロ ！！進化の光、シューティング・クェーサー・ドラゴン！！！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi ga hitotsu ni naru toki, aratana kizuna ga mirai wo terasu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Rimitto Ōbā Akuseru Shinkuro! Shinka no hikari, Shūtingu Kuēsā Doragon!!!" "When the gathering stars become one, a new bond will illuminate the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Limit Over Accel Synchro! The light of evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!!!" (Duel Links dub) "Fill this world with the tracks of shooting stars. Accel Synchro! The evolution of light, Shooting Quasar Dragon!" (Duel Links Dub 2) "The stars unite to brighten the future! Form the road of light! Limit Over Accel Synchro! The evolution of light, Shooting Quasar Dragon!" Seven Swords Warrior (manga) "Slash apart the light!! Seven Swords Warrior Synchro Summoned!!" Gravity Warrior (manga) 「事象の地平より推参せよ！シンクロ召喚！重力の闘士！《グラヴィティ・ウォリアー》！」 "Jishō no chihei yori suizan seyo! Shinkuro shōkan! Jūryoku no tōshi! Guraviti uoriā!" "Burst from the event horizon!! Champion of Gravity!! Gravity Warrior!!" (Duel Links dub) "Arrive from beyond the event horizon! Synchro Summon! Gravity Warrior!" Scarred Warrior (manga) "Scarred Warrior who knows the pain of the earth! Prove you're well and whole!! Scarred Warrior Synchro Summoned!!" Stardust Spark Dragon (manga) 「星海を切り裂く一筋の閃光よ！！魂を震わし世界に轟け！！シンクロ召喚！！閃珖竜スターダスト！！」 "Seiumi o kirisaku hitosuji no senkō yo!! Tamashī o furuwashi sekai ni todoroke!! Shinkuro Shōkan!! Senkōryū - Sutādasuto!! "Flashing ray that tears through the sea of stars!! Roar throughout the world and shake the souls!! Synchro Summon!! Flaring Jewel Dragon - Stardust!!" (Viz Translation) "Flash of light that splits the sea of stars!! Shake our souls and roar through the world!! Synchro Summon!! Stardust Spark Dragon!!" (Duel Links dub) "Power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might. Synchro Summon! Stardust Spark Dragon!" Stardust Warrior (Structure Deck: Synchron Extreme commercial) 「集いし力が拳に宿り、鋼を砕く意思と化す！光さす道となれ！アクセルシンクロ！現れろ、スターダスト・ウォリアー」！ "Tsudoishi chikara ga kobushi ni yadori, hagane wo kudaku ishi to kasu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Akuseru Shinkuro! Arawarero, Sutādusuto Woriā!" "Gathering power that dwells inside my fist, transform into a will that can shatter even steel! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Appear, Stardust Warrior!" Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon (manga) 「古の天空を彩る星々よ！！神海となりて世界を祓え！！シンクロ召喚！！レベル１２超来迎！！聖珖神竜スターダスト・シフル！！」 "Inishie no tenkū o irodoru hoshi boshi yo!! Shin'u to narite sekai o harae!! Shinkuro Shōkan!! Reberu 12 chō raigō!! Seikōshinryū Sutādasuto Shifuru!!" "Oh stars who color the ancient skies!! Become the divine rain and purify this world!! Synchro Summon!! Level 12 Super-Raigo!! Holy Spark Dragon God - Stardust Sifr." "Stars that grace the heavens of antiquity!! Become sacred rain and purify the world!! Synchro Summons!! The supreme advent! Level 12!! Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr!!" (Duel Links dub) "The ancient stars purify the world. Accel Synchro! Welcome, level 12 Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon!" Stardust Assault Warrior (manga) 「星空を焦がす聖槍よ！！魂を放ち世界を醒ませ！！スターダスト・アサルト・ウォリアーシンクロ召喚！！」 "Seikū o kogasu seisō yo!! Tamashī o hanachi sekai o samase!! Sutādasuto Asaruto Woriā Shinkuro Shōkan!! "Sacred spear that scorches the starry sky!! Unleash your soul and awaken the world!! Stardust Assault Warrior Synchro Summoned!!" (Duel Links dub) "Wake the world as you lance the heavens! Synchro Summon! Stardust Assault Warrior!" Stardust Charge Warrior (manga) 「星雨を束ねし聖翼よ！！魂の風に乗せ世界を巡れ！！スターダスト・チャージ・ウォリアーシンクロ召喚！！」 "Sei'u o tabaneshi seiyoku yo!! Tamashī no kaze ni nose sekai o megure!! Sutādasuto Chāji Woriā Shinkuro shōkan!!" "Sacred wings that command the meteor shower!! Ride the wind of souls around the world!! Stardust Charge Warrior Synchro Summoned!!" (Duel Link dub) "Ride the wind and rain with your sacred wings! Synchro Summon! Stardust Charge Warrior!" Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon (manga) 「星流れる痕に紡がれる全ての想い...！絆と共にこの世界を満たさん！！アクセル・シンクロ！！光来せよ！！真閃珖竜スターダスト・クロニクル！！」 "Hoshi nagareru ato ni tsumuga reru subete no omoi...! Kizuna to tomoni kono sekai o mitasan!! Akuseru Shinkuro!! Kōrai seyo!! Shin Senkōryū Sutādasuto Kuronikuru!!" "All thoughts spun by the tracks of falling stars...! Join our bonds and fill this world!! Accel Synchro!! Descend!! True Stardust Spark Dragon Chronicle!!" (Duel Links dub) "I'll rev it up to blast through my limitations. The stars unite to brighten the future! Form the road of light! Limit Over Accel Synchro! Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon!" Cosmic Blazar Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) (Dub) "The pulse of the ruler roars through the heavens and earth. Synchro Summon! Cosmic Blazar Dragon!" Jack Atlas Jack's chants include the word "ruler" (王者 Ouja) (excluding Stardust Dragon, for which he has a relatively similar chant anyway) due to his status as the former King of Duelists. Red Dragon Archfiend 「王者の鼓動、今ここに列をなす。天地鳴動の力を見るがいい！シンクロ召喚！我が魂、《レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン》！」 "Ōja no kodō, ima koko ni retsu wo nasu. Tenchi meidō no chikara wo miru ga ī! Shinkuro Shōkan! Waga tamashii, Reddo Deemonzu Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The pulse of the king now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" (Duel Links dub) "Mountains will crumble as the land is engulfed in flames. Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" (Duel Links dub 2) "Witness why I am known as the true King!! Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend (Episode 59 dub only) "Witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel, as might becomes even mightier, as I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend (Episode 98 dub only) "In an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged! I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend! Exploder Dragonwing 「王者の叫びがこだまする！勝利の鉄槌よ、大地を砕け！シンクロ召喚！羽ばたけ、《エクスプロード・ウィング・ドラゴン》！」 "Ouja no sakebi ga kodamasuru! Shouri no tettsui yo, daichi wo kudake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Habatake, Ekusupuroodo Wingu Doragon!" "The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!" (Duel Links dub) "Spread your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!" Stardust Dragon 「大いなる風に導かれた翼を見よ！シンクロ召喚！響け、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Ooinaru kaze ni michibikareta tsubasa wo mi yo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hibike, Sutaadasuto Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "Behold the wings guided by the great winds! Synchro Summon! Reverberate, Stardust Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "Witness the wings guided by a great wind! Synchro Summon! Roar, Stardust Dragon!" (Duel Links dub) "This light shines upon the land as its true conqueror. Synchro Summon! Roar, Stardust Dragon!" (Duel Links dub 2) "With the wings of wind, I Synchro Summon! Roar, Stardust Dragon!" Majestic Red Dragon 「研磨されし孤高の光、真の覇者となりて大地を照らす！光輝け！シンクロ召喚！大いなる魂、《セイヴァー・デモン・ドラゴン》！」 "Kenma sareshi kokou no hikari, shin no hasha tonarite daichi wo terasu! Hikari kagayake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ooinaru Tamashi, Seivaa Demon Doragon!" "Lone polished light, become the true supreme ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! The great soul, Savior Demon Dragon!" (Duel Links dub) "I call forth an absolute power destined to rule this duel. Synchro Summon! I give you Majestic Red Dragon!" Chaos King Archfiend 「新たなる王者の脈動、混沌の内より出でよ！シンクロ召喚！誇り高き、《デーモン・カオス・キング》！」 "Aratanaru ouja no myakudou, konton no uchi yori ideyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hokoritakaki, Deemon Kaosu Kingu!" "The beating pulse of the new ruler, emerge from within the chaos! Synchro Summon! With pride, Demon Chaos King!" (Duel Links dub) "The new sovereign emerges from the chaos! Synchro Summon! Chaos King Archfiend!" Red Nova Dragon 「王者と悪魔、今ここに交わる。荒ぶる魂よ！天地創造の叫びをあげよ。シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《スカーレッド・ノヴァ・ドラゴン》！」。 "Ouja to akuma, ima koko ni majiwaru. Araburu tamashii yo! Tenchisouzou no sakebi wo age yo. Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Sukaareddo Nova Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one. Savage soul! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The king and devil now merge here! Rugged soul! Give the roar that created heaven and earth! Synchro Summon! Come, Red Nova Dragon!" Red Nova Dragon (Episode 125 dub only) "Behold as the stars high above in the sky, and the fire deep down below in the earth collide in a cosmic explosion to Synchro Summon Red Nova Dragon!!" (Duel Links dub) "I Double Tune. Scorch the earth and stand at the apex of existence. Rule over all of creation. Synchro Summon! Rise, Red Nova Dragon!" Crimson Blader 「王者の決断、今赤くたぎる炎を宿す真紅の刃となる。熱き波濤を超え現れよ。シンクロ召喚！！　炎の鬼神　クリ ムゾン　ブレーダー。」 "Ouja no ketsudan, ima akakutagiru honoo wo yadousu shinku no yaiba tonaru. Atsuki hatou wo koe arawareyo. Shinkuro Shoukan! Honoo no Kishin Kurimuzon Bureedaa." "The King's determination is conceived with a flame that burns red and becomes a crimson blade! Appear from beyond the burning hot waves. Synchro Summon! The burning fierce god, Crimson Blader!" (Duel Links dub) "This red blade announces the king's verdict. Surge with the flames as I Synchro Summon the fire deity, Crimson Blader!" Dark Highlander '''(manga) 「天頂に輝く死の星よ！地上に舞い降り生者を裁け！シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ！《天刑王 ブラック・ハイランダー》！」 "Tenchou ni matataku shi no hoshi yo! Chijou ni maiori seija wo sabake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kourinseyo! Tenkeiou Burakku Hairandaa!" "The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens! Descend to the Earth and make judgment upon the living! Synchro Summon! Descend, The King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander!" (Viz Translation) "Star of death, shining at Heaven's zenith!! Descend to Earth and judge the living!! Level 7, The King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander, Synchro Summoned" '''Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius (manga) (Viz Translation) "Sirius, Wolf Lord Blue Sirius! You who scorch the Heavens! Tear apart these earthbound, toothless dogs!! Synchro Summon! Wolf Lord Blue Sirius!" (Duel Links dub) "The lone wolf with blue eyes incinerates the heavens! Show these lapdogs who bares the fangs. Synchro Summon! Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (manga) (Viz Translation) "Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch Heaven and Earth! Isolated, absolute king!! Synchro Summon!! Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend!!" (Ride 45) 「漆黒の闇を裂き天地を焼き尽くす孤高の絶対なる王者よ！万物を睥睨し、その猛威を振るえ！シンクロ召喚！琰魔竜レッド・デーモン！」 "Shikkoku no yami o saki tenchi o yaki tsukusu kokō no zettai naru ōja yo! Banbutsu o heigei shi, sono mōi o furue! Shinkuro shōkan! Enmaryū Reddo Dēmon!" "Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch Heaven and Earth! Isolated, absolute king!! Glare at all creation and display your ferocious might!! Synchro Summon!! Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend!!" (Duel Links dub) "From the ancient chasms of a lost world, I awake a great and terrible power! Synchro Summon! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode (Crimson Crisis commercial) 「灼熱の鎧を身にまとい、王者ここに降臨！出でよ！レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン／バスター！」 "Shakunetsu no yoroi o mi ni matoi, ōja koko ni kōrin! Ideyo! Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon Surasshu Basutā!" "Covered in a blazing armor, the king descends here! Come forth! Red Demon's Dragon/Buster!" (Duel Links dub) "The conqueror emerges, clad in scorching armour. Appear before me, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss (manga) 「深淵の闇より解き放たれし魔王よ！！その憤怒を爆散させよ！！琰魔竜レッド・デーモン・アビス！！」 "Shin'en no yami yori tokihanata reshi maō yo!! Sono fundo o bakusan saseyo!! Enmaryū Reddo Dēmon Abisu!!" "Demon King unleashed from the darkness of the abyss!! Let your rage explode!! Red Dragon Red Dragon Abyss!!" (Duel Links dub) "A new sovereign emerges from the chaos. Synchro Summon! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane (manga) 「泰山鳴動！！山を裂き地の炎と共にその身を曝せ！！琰魔竜レッド・デーモン・ベリアル！！」 "Taizan meidō!! Yama o saki chi no honō to tomoni sono mi o sarase!! Enmaryū Reddo Dēmon Beriaru!!" "Let the peaks roar!! Split the mountains and come forth, along with the flames of the earth!! Red Dragon Red Dragon Burial!!" (Duel Links dub) "Quake before the king! Synchro Summon! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity (manga) 「孤高の絶対破壊神よ！！神域より舞い降り終焉をもたらせ！！琰魔竜おうレッド・デーモン・カラミティ！！」 "Kokō no zettai hakaishin yo!! Shin'iki yori maiori shūen o motarase!! Enma Ryūō Reddo Dēmon Karamiti!!" "Aloof, God of Destruction!! Descend from your sacred realm and bring about the end!! Red Dragon King Red Dragon Calamity!!" (Duel Links dub) "The king of the dark abyss unleashes its reign! Synchro Summon! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity!" Red Rising Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "The star of doom comes to judge all living things. Synchro Summon! Fly, Red Rising Dragon!" "My crimson dragon shines upon the infernal path! Synchro Summon! Fly, Red Rising Dragon!" Akiza Izinski Akiza's chants refer to flowers, befitting her Plant-Type monsters. Black Rose Dragon 「冷たい炎が世界の全てを包み込む。漆黒の華よ、開け！シンクロ召喚！現れよ、《ブラック・ローズ・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsumetai honoo ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Araware yo, Burakku Roozu Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The cold flame envelops the entire world. Black flower, bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear, Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon (Episode 99 dub only) "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon (Official Strategy Site) "A blue flame envelops the world, and within its blinding light a black flower blooms. Appear, Black Rose Dragon!"https://yugiohblog.konami.com/articles/?p=6670 Black Rose Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "A cold flame envelops the world! Black flower, bloom! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Black Rose Dragon!" Splendid Rose 「聖なる森に潜みし華麗なる棘の狩人よ、戒めの鞭を持ちて今こそ姿を現せ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、《スプレンディッド・ローズ》！」 "Seinaru mori ni hisomishi kareinaru ibara no kariudo yo, imashime no muchi wo mochite ima koso sugata wo arawase! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawarero, Superendiddo Roozu!" "Hunter of splendid thorns hidden in the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!" (Duel Links dub) "This thorn hunter hides in the sacred forest! Synchro Summon! Appear, Splendid Rose!" Stardust Dragon 「集いし願いが新たに輝く星となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi negai ga aratani kagayaku hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutaadusto Doragon!" "Gathering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon (Episode 99 dub only) "Out of two will come one and out of one will come great cosmic might. I Synchro Summon the Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "The hopes of the world coalesce into a single star! Let's rev it up! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon! Yusei... With your power by my side, I have nothing to fear!" Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel (manga) "Come forth, from the sacred land at the World's beginning!! Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel Descends" (Duel Links dub) "Arriving from the beginning of creation! Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (manga) 「清廉なる花園に芽吹き孤高の薔薇よ！若き月の雫を得てここに開花せよ！月華竜ブラック・ローズ！！」 "Seiren'naru hanazono ni mebuki kokō no bara yo! Wakaki tsuki no shizuku o ete koko ni kaika seyo! Gekkaryū Burakku Rōzu!!" "Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by blue moonlight! Moonlight Dragon Black Rose!!" (Duel Links dub) "The pure rose blossoms under the quiet moonlight! Synchro Summon! Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" Leo Leo's chants refer to combining powers to protect others. Power Tool Dragon (Episode 36) 「世界の平和を守るため、勇気と力をドッキング！シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、《パワー・ツール・ドラゴン》！」 "Sekai no heiwa wo mamoru tame, yuuki to chikara wo Dokkingu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ai to seigi no shisha, Pawā Tsūru Doragon!" "Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon (Episode 70) 「地球の平和を守るため、勇気と力をドッキング！シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、《パワー・ツール・ドラゴン》！」 "Chikyuu no heiwa wo mamoru tame, yuuki to chikara wo Dokkingu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ai to seigi no shisha, Pawā Tsūru Doragon!" "Docking strength with courage to protect the earth's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Life Stream Dragon 「世界の未来を守るため勇気と力がレボリューション。シンクロ召喚！ 進化せよ、ライフ・ストリーム・ドラゴン！」 "Sekai no mirai wo mamoru tame, yuuki to chikara ga Reboryūshon! Shinkuro Shoukan! Shinka seyo, Raifu Sutorīmu Doragon!" "The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" (Duel Links dub) "Courage and Power lead to a revolution for peace! Synchro Summon! Evolve! Life Stream Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon (Episode 70 dub only) "A monster with some major motor, a beast built out of pure brawn! Here he is, the Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon (Episode 77 dub only) "Oh yeah! When Morphtronics morph, it's a beautiful thing! It's a synchro thing! I Synchro Summon the Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "Machine and might combine to bring peace to the world! Synchro Summon! The monster with some major motor! Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Mecha Dragon (manga) 「鋼の逆鱗に触れたいヤツはご自由に！！　シンクロ召喚！！　機械竜パワー　ツール！！」 "Hagane no gekirin no furetai yatsu ha go jiyuu ni!! Shinkuro Shoukan!! Kikai Ryuu Pawaa Tsuuru!!" "Freely rain down the imperial wrath of steel upon this guy!! Synchro Summon!! Machine Dragon - Power Tool!!" "If you wanna risk this iron monster's wrath, go right ahead!! Synchro Summon!! Power Tool Mecha Dragon!!" (Duel Links dub) "If you want to feel the steel, be my guest! Synchro Summon! Power Tool Mecha Dragon!" Luna Luna's chants refer to light and life, common elements in her Duel Monsters spirit Deck. Ancient Fairy Dragon 「聖なる守護の光、今交わりて永久の命となる。シンクロ召喚！降誕せよ、《エンシェント・フェアリー・ドラゴン》！」 "Seinaru shugo no hikari, ima majiwarite towa no inochi tonaru! Shinkuro Shoukan! Koutanseyo, Enshento Fearii Doragon!" "The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon (Episode 77 dub only) "I'll tune my (Tuner's Name) with my (1 or more Non-Tuner's Name), and let the magic that lives in each of these creatures merge and become one! That's right - I Synchro Summon the mighty, the majestic, the Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "The magic that lives in each creature merge and become one! Synchro Summon! The mighty, the majestic... Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Pixie Dragon (manga) 「太古の森よりフィールドを制圧する精霊よ! かりそめの姿に身をやつし降臨せよ シンクロ召喚!! 妖精竜 エンシェント」 "Taiko no mori yori fiirudo wo seiatsu-suru seirei yokarisome no sugata ni mi woyatsushi kourin seyo Shinkuro Shoukan!! Youseiryuu Enshiento" "Spirit that reigns over the field from the ancient forest! Disguise yourself in this temporary form and descend! Come forth! Synchro Summon!! Fairy Dragon - Ancient!" "Spirit that rules the field from the forest of antiquity... Veil yourself in flesh and descend to us. Synchro Summon!! Ancient Pixie Dragon!!" (Duel Links dub) "The spirit of the ancient forest takes solid form! Synchro Summon! Ancient Pixie Dragon!" Crow Hogan Crow's chants relate to darkness and winds, referring to the DARK-Attribute Winged-Beast-Type "Blackwing" monsters that he uses. Blackwing - Armor Master 「黒き旋風よ、天空へ駆け上がる翼となれ！シンクロ召喚！《ＢＦ－アーマード・ウィング》！」 "Kuroki senpuu yo, tenkuu e kakeagaru tsubasa tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Burakkufezaa - Aamaado Wingu!" "Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackfeather - Armored Wing!" Blackwing - Armed Wing 「漆黒の力！大いなる翼に宿りて、 を巻きおこせ！シンクロ召喚！吹きすさべ、《ＢＦ－アームズ・ウィング》！」 "Shikkoku no chikara! Ooinaru tsubasa ni yadorite, shinpuu wo makiokose! Shinkuro Shoukan! Fukisusabe, Burakkufezaa Aamuzu Wingu!" "Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackfeather - Armed Wing!" (Duel Links dub) "Swirl your wings into a giant malestorm! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armed Wing!" Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant 「吹き荒べ嵐よ！鋼鉄の意志と光の速さを得て、その姿を昇華せよ！シンクロ召喚！《ＢＦ－孤高のシルバー・ウィンド》！」 "Fukisusabe arashi yo! Koutetsu no ishi to hikari no hayasa wo ete, sono sugata wo shouka seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Burakkufezaa - Kokou no Shirubaa Windo!" "Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! Blackfeather - Silverwind the Ascendant!" (Duel Links dub) "The raging tempest combines iron will with light speed! Synchro Summon! Welcome Blackwing - Silverwind The Ascendant to the game!" Black-Winged Dragon (1) 「黒き疾風よ！秘めたる想いをその翼に現出せよ！シンクロ召喚！舞い上がれ、《ブラックフェザー・ドラゴン》！」 "Kuroki shippuu yo! Himetaru omoi wo sono tsubasa ni genshutsu seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Maiagare, Burakkufezaa Doragon!" "Darkened gales, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" Black-Winged Dragon (2) 「黒き旋風よ！秘めたる想いをその翼に現出せよ！シンクロ召喚！舞い上がれ、《ブラックフェザー・ドラゴン》！」 "Kuroki senpuu yo! Himetaru omoi wo sono tsubasa ni genshutsu seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Maiagare, Burakkufezaa Doragon!" "Darkened whirlwind, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" Black-Winged Dragon (Episode 95 dub only) "Now by the power of a Synchro Summoning, these two Blackwings will beat as one! Soar to power, Black-Winged Dragon!" Black-Winged Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "Prepare for some shock and awe! Synchro Summon! Soar to power! Black-Winged Dragon!" Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight (manga) "Brandish the great blade of myth, heroic raptor! Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight Synchro Summoned!!" (Duel Links dub) “This heroic bird of prey wields the sword of legends! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight!" Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon (manga) 「漆黒の風を纏い、来世から飛翔せよ！玄翼竜ブラックフェザー！！」 "Shikkoku no kaze o matoi, raise kara hishō seyo! Genyokuryū Burakku Fezā!!" "Fly to me from the last days, cloaked in obsidian winds!! Blackwinged Dragon Black Feather!!" (Duel Links dub) "The dark wind soars from the last days of battle! Synchro Summon! Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon!" Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "The raging tempest combines iron will with lightspeed! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star!" Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "I'm hatching a whole new bird of prey! Synchro Summon! I invite Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe!" Sayer Sayer's chants relate to anger. Thought Ruler Archfiend 「逆巻け、我が復讐の黒炎！シンクロ召喚！来い、《メンタルスフィア・デーモン》！」 "Sakamake, waga fukushuu no kokuen! Shinkuro Shoukan! Koi, Mentaru Sufia Demon!" "Surge, my black flames of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Mental Sphere Demon!" Magical Android 「心の深淵に燃え上がる我が憎しみの炎よ、黒き怒濤となりてこの世界を蹂躙せよ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、《マジカル・アンドロイド》！」 "Kokoro no shinen ni moeagaru waga nikushimi no honoo yo, kuroki dotou tonarite kono sekai wo juurinseyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawarero, Majikaru Andoroido!" "My flames of hatred, blazing within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!" All Dark Signers (English dub) "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light!" All of the Dark Signers' chants, which are also used for their "Earthbound Immortal" monsters, relate to the underworld that the "Immortals" hail from. Rex Goodwin Sun Dragon Inti 「太陽昇りし時、全ての闇を照らし出す！降り注げ光よ！シンクロ召喚！出でよ！太陽龍インティ！」 "Taiyou nobarishi toki, subete no yami wo terashi dasu. Furisosoge hikari yo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Taiyouryuu Inti!" "When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! Pour down, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!" (Dub) "...to Synchro Summon the one, the only, the beginning of the end for you three peons, the Sun Dragon Inti!" (Duel Links Dub) "When the sun rises, it erases all the darkness! I Synchro Summon! Emerge, Sun Dragon Inti!" Moon Dragon Quilla 「闇に月満ちる時、魔の囁きが聞こえ出す！死へといざなえ！ダークシンクロ！出でよ！月影龍クイラ！」 "Yami ni tsuki michiru toki, ma no sasayaki ga kikoe dasu! Shi e to izanae! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Tsukikageryuu Kuira!" "When the moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!" (Dub) "So you see, just as I have both the power of light and dark, my field will have it as well. First, there was the Sun Dragon, and now there is the Moon Dragon Quilla!" (Duel Links Dub) "As the moon rises, the whispers invite you to the end! I Dark Synchro! Come forth, Moon Dragon Quilla!" Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca 「究極の破壊をもたらせ！最強の地縛神！出でよ！Ｗｉｒａｑｏｃｈａ Ｒａｓｃａ！」 "Kyuukyoku no hakai wo motarase! Saikyou no Jibakushin! Ideyo! Wirakocha Rasuka!" "Bring forth the ultimate destruction! The strongest Earthbound God! Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca!!" (Duel Links Dub) "A mightiest Earthbound Immortal will rain destruction! Rise, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!" Celestial Tuner (manga) "Celestial messenger who governs the song of heaven... Create harmony from that melody. Celestial Tuner Synchro Summoned!!" Celestial Double Star Shaman (manga) "Grasp the strings of heaven and control the denizens of the underworld! Celestial Double Star Shaman Synchro Summoned!!" (Duel Links Dub) "Control the spirits as you control the sky! I Synchro Summon! Celestial Double Star Shaman!" Ascension Sky Dragon (manga) 「天よ!!運命よ!! 事象の理よ!! 巡る天輪に乗せ此処に結実せよ!! 我が決闘竜よ!! 五千年の沈黙を破り光と共に降臨せよ!! シンクロ召喚!! 天窮覇龍 ドラゴアセンション 」 Ten yo! Unmei yo! Jishou no ri yo!! Meguru tenrin ni nose koko ni ketsujitsu seyo!! Waga Dyueru Doragon-yo!! Gosennen no chinmoku wo yaburi hikari totomoni kourinseyo!! Shinkuro Shoukan!! Tenkyuuharyuu Dragoasenshon Heaven! Fate! The natural order!! Ride the spinning halos of heaven and here bring things to fruition!! My Duel Dragon!! Descend here bathed in light and break the silence of 5,000 years!! Synchro Summon!! Dragoascension, the Supreme Dragon of the Heavens. Heaven!! Fate!! Principle of all phenomena!! Ride the spinning wheel of heaven and manifest here!! My Duel Dragon!! Break your 5,000 years of silence and descend with the light!! Synchro Summon!! Celestial Conquering Dragon Drago Ascension. (Duel Link Dub) "Fate and destiny are no longer a mystery, when millennial of light comes to life! Synchro Summon! Ascension Sky Dragon!" Ultimaya Tzolkin (manga) "Source of strength that wells from the dimension of chaos!! The origin and the apex of everything!! Slake your endless craving in this world for a brief time!! Descend!! Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin!!" (Duel Links Dub) "The source of all power emerges from the dimension of chaos! Quench your thirst in this realm! Ultimaya Tzolkin!" Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin (manga) "Unify chaos and reveal your shapeless form in this world!! Synchro Summons!! Ultimate Phantasm God Ultimitl Bishbaalkin!!" (Duel Links Dub) "The beginning and the end are both under it's control! Watch as chaos materializes into it's true form! Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin!" Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Duel Links) "Souls are a small sacrifice to ensure its arrival! Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu!" Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Duel Links) "Every sacrifice brings a new dawn! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua (Duel Links) "Everything is yours! Come here, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!" Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Duel Links) "I offer every soul on this planet to you! Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" Earthbound Immortal Uru (Duel Links) "I give this world to you! Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Roman Goodwin Underground Arachnid 闇と闇重なりしとき、冥府の扉は開かれる。光無き世界へ！ダークシンクロ！いでよ、地底のアラクネー！！ "Yami to yami kasanarishi toki, meifu no tobira wa akareru. Hikari naki sekai e! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Chitei no Arakunee!!" "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Underground Arachne!" Earthbound Immortal Uru (Episode 46) 「今こそ降臨せよ！我が神、地縛神 Ｕｒｕ！」 "Ima koso kourin seyo! Waga kami, Jibakushin Uru!" "Now is the time for your Advent! My God, Earthbound God Uru!" Earthbound Immortal Uru (Episode 56) 「我が運命の光に潜みし亡者達の魂よ！流転なるこの世界に暗黒の真実を導くため、我に力を与えよ! 現れよ！《地縛神 Ｕｒｕ》！」 "Waga unmei no hikari ni hisomishi mouja-tachi no tamashii yo! Ruten-naru kono sekai ni ankoku no shinjitsu wo michibaku tame, ware ni chikara wo ataeyo! Arawareyo! Jibakushin Uru!" "O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Appear now, Earthbound God Uru!" Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon (manga) "Break down the door of hades and arise!! Ghost Fusion Summoning!! Underworld Dragon Dragonecro." Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon (manga) "Roll back the tide of the dead and emerge... from the river of grief that flows through the underworld!! Synchro Summon!! Underworld Flood Dragon Dragocutos!!" Kalin Kessler Hundred Eyes Dragon 「漆黒の帳下りし時、冥府の瞳は開かれる。舞い降りろ闇よ！ダークシンクロ！いでよ、《ワンハンドレッド・アイ・ドラゴン》！」 "Shikkoku no tobari orishi toki, meifu no hitomi wa hirakareru. Maioriro yami yo! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Wan Handoreddo Ai Doragon!" "When the curtain of darkness comes down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon!" (Duel Links dub) "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows... A world without light is revealed! Dark Synchro! The Shadow of the Netherworld! Hundred-Eyes Dragon!" Infernity Doom Dragon 「死者と生者、ゼロにて交わりしとき、永劫の檻より魔の竜は放たれる！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《インフェルニティ・デス・ドラゴン》！」 "Shisha to seija, Zero nite majiwari shitoki, eigou no ori yori ma no ryuu wa hanatareru! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Inferuniti Desu Doragon!" "The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, the demonic dragon will be released from the cage of eternity! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!" Infernity Doom Dragon (Episode 92 dub only) "Watch as the sinister spirits that inhabit each of these creatures combine into one. Watch, as I summon forth the Infernity Doom Dragon!" Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Episode 35) 「人々の魂を生贄に、降臨せよ！地縛神 Ｃｃａｐａｃ Ａｐｕ！」 "Hitobito no tamashii wo ikenie ni, kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kokapaku Apu!" "I sacrifice all these souls to you... Advent! Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!" Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Episode 55) 「降臨せよ！地縛神 Ｃｃａｐａｃ Ａｐｕ！」 "Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kokapaku Apu!" "Advent! Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!" Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "Descend upon the world! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu" Void Ogre Dragon (manga) 「地獄と天国の間。。。煉獄よりその姿を現せ。。。煉獄竜オーガ　ドラグーン」 "Jigoku to tengoku no hazama... rengoku yori sono sugata wo arawase... Rengokuryuu Ooga Doraguun" "Between Heaven and Hell... This being appears from Purgatory... The Dragon of Purgatory, Ogre Dragoon!" (Viz Translation) "Arise from the space between Heaven and Hell... from Purgatory!! Void Dragon Ogre Dragon!" Earthbound Linewalker (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "Give strength to my Immortal! Earthbound Linewalker" Devack Zeman the Ape King 「暗黒より生まれし者、万物を負の世界へと う覇者となれ！ダークシンクロ！現れよ、《猿魔王ゼーマン》！」 "Ankoku yori umareshi mono, banbutsu wo fu no sekai e to izanau hasha tonare! Daaku Shinkuro! Arawareyo, Enmaou Zeeman!" "The one born from the darkness, become the supreme ruler who shall lead all of creation into the negative world! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Demonic Monkey King Zeman!" Earthbound Immortal Cusillu 「精霊の魂を生贄に！降臨せよ！地縛神 Ｃｕｓｉｌｌｕ！」 "Seirei no tamashi wo ikenieni! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kushiru!" "I sacrifice the souls of these spirits! Advent, Earthbound God Cusillu!" Misty Tredwell Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Episode 39) 「我が命蘇らせし神よ、さあ、この魂を捧げる！永き呪縛から解き放たれよ！ 《地縛神 Ｃｃａｒａｙｈｕａ》！」 "Waga inochi yomigaeraseshi kami yo, saa, kono tamashii wo sasageru! Nagaki jubaku kara toki hanatare yo! Jibakushin Kokaraia!" "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Earthbound God Ccarayhua!" Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Episode 61) 「我らが命蘇らせし神よ！さあ、この魂を捧げる！降臨せよ！《地縛神 Ｃｃａｒａｙｈｕａ》！」 "Warera ga inochi Yomigaeraseshi kami yo! Saa, kono tamashii sasageru! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kokaraia!" "O God which resuscitated our lives, now I offer you my soul! Advent, Earthbound God Ccarayhua!" Carly Carmine Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Episode 39) 「今再び、五千年の時を越え、冥府の扉が開く！我らが魂を新たなる世界の糧とするがいい！降臨せよ！ 《地縛神 Ａｓｌｌａ ｐｉｓｃｕ》！」 "Ima futatabi, gosennen no toki wo koe, meifu no tobira ga hiraku! Warera ga tamashii wo aratanaru sekai no kate tosurugaii! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Asura Pisuku!" "Now transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Advent, Earthbound God Aslla Piscu!" Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Episode 59) 「五千年の時を超え、冥府の扉が開く！我らが魂を新たなる世界の糧とするがいい！降臨せよ！地縛神 Ａｓｌｌａ Ｐｉｓｃｕ！」 "Gosennen no Toki wo Koe, Meifu no Tobira ga Aku! Ware raga Tamashii wo Aratanaru Sekai no Kate tosuru ga ii! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Asura Pisuku!" "Transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Advent, Earthbound God Aslla Piscu!" Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Episode 59 Dub Only) "Behold as five thousand years pass and a portal to the netherworld opens! Behold the terrifying manifestation of what will be, when all the spirits in the Satellite is swallowed by darkness! Descend, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Dub Only) "Now, after five thousand years, the door to the netherworld will open again, and the great immortals will feed on the spirits of New Domino City. I summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu!" Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Duel Links) "After 5000 years, the door to the Netherworld opens again! Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu arrives to feed on you!" Greiger Dark Flat Top 「暗闇の底より聞こえし よ、死神の鎧を纏い、姿を現すが良い！ダークシンクロ！現れろ、ダーク·フラットトップ！」 "Kurayami no soko yori kikoeshi doukoku yo, shinigami no yoroi wo matoi, sugata wo arawasu ga ii! Daaku Shinkuro! Arawarero, Daaku Furatto Toppu!" "Wailing audible from the depths of the pitch darkness, be wrapped in the armor of Death itself and show yourself! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Dark Flat Top!" Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua 「積年の恨み積もりし大地に眠る魂達よ！今こそ穢された大地より出でて、我に力を貸さん！降臨せよ、《地縛神 Ｃｈａｃｕ Ｃｈａｌｌｈｕａ》！」 "Sekinen no urami tsumorishi daichi ni nemuru tamashii-tachi yo! Ima koso kegasareta daichi yori idete, ware ni chikara wo kasan! Kourin seyo, Jibakushin Chaku Charua!" "Souls who rest in the earth, garnering such longstanding grudges! Now come forth from the impure earth and lend me your power! Advent, Earthbound God Chacu Challhua!" Grady Frozen Fitzgerald 「闇と闇重なりしとき、冥府の扉は開かれる。光無き世界へ！ダークシンクロ！いでよ、氷結のフィッツジェラルド！」 "Yami to yami kasanarishi toki, meifu no tobira wa hirakareru. Hikarinaki sekai e! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Hyouketsu no Fittsujerarudo!" "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Freezing Fitzgerald!" Trudge Goyo Guardian (Tag Force 4) 「見やがれ、これが権力だ！シンクロ召喚！であえ、《ゴヨウ・ガーディアン》！」 "Miyagare, kore ga kenryoku da! Shinkuro Shoukan! Deae, Goyou Gaadian!" Behold, this is the power of authority! Synchro Summon! A surprise encounter, Goyou Guardian! Dark Diviner 「闇と闇重なりしとき、冥府の扉は開かれる。光無き世界へ！ダークシンクロ！いでよ、漆黒のズムウォルト！」 "Yami to yami kasanarishi toki, meifu no tobira wa hirakareru. Hikarinaki sekai e! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Shikkoku no Zumuworuto!" "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Jet-Black Zumwald!" Goyo Guardian (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "I'll arrest you with this! Synchro Summon! Join the ranks, Goyo Guardian!" Goyo King (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "End of the line, lawbreaker! Synchro Summon! Level 8 Goyo King!" Goyo Chaser (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "This monster always gets his suspect!" Synchro Summon! Level 5 Goyo Chaser!" ' Goyo Defender' (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "Many have tried to escape, but all have failed! Synchro Summon! Level 3 Goyo Defender! Reporting for duty!" Goyo Predator (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links) "To catch my prey, I call a predator! Synchro Summon! Level 6 Goyo Predator!" Sherry LeBlanc Chevalier de Fleur 「高速より生まれし肉体よ、革命の時は来たれり。勝利を我が手に！シンクロ召喚！きらめけ、《フルール・ド・シュヴァリエ》！」 "Kousoku yori umareshi nikutai yo, kakumei no toki ha kitareri. Shouri wo waga te ni! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kirameki, Furuuru Do Shuvare!" "Body born from speed, the time for revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Fleur de Chevalier!" (Fan Subtitles) Body born from the speed of light, the time for revolution has come! Bring victory into my grasp! Synchro Summon! Sparkle, Fleur de Chevalier!" Syd Combat Wheel 「狂い咲け！爆裂音！カードの荒野に戦列の轍を刻め！シンクロ召喚！轟け、《コンバットホイール》！」 "Kuruizake! Bakuretsuon! Kaado no kouya ni senretsu no wadachi wo kizame! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, Konbatto Hoiiru! "Unexpected chaos! Explosions! Carve your tracks, fightin' in the wasteland of cards! Synchro Summon! Roar your engines, Combat Wheel!" "Run wild, explosion! Engrave your bloodcurdling ruts into the card wilderness! Synchro Summon! Roar Engines, Combat Wheel!" Elsworth Driven Daredevil 「二つの刃交わりし時、ここに忠義の刃が現れん、 に仕えろ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、不退の荒武者！」 "Futatsu no yaiba majiwarishi toki, koko ni chuugi no yaiba ga arawaren, ware ni tsukaero! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawarero, Futai no Aramusha!" "When two blades meet, the blade of loyalty will appear here! Answer to me! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Determined Daredevil!" Bolton Blood Mephist 「心の闇より生まれし者、いま、魂と引き換えに降臨するがいい！シンクロ召喚、脈動せよ！ブラッド·メフィスト！」 "Kokoro no yami yori umareshi mono, ima, tamashii to hikikae ni kourin suru ga ii! Shinkuro Shoukan! Myakudou-seyo! Buraddo Mefisuto!" "One born from the darkness of the heart, come forth at the price of a good soul! Synchro Summon! Make 'em bleed, Blood Mephist!" Crimson Mephist (dub) "Now the power coursing through the veins of these two warriors will become one! I summon forth the Synchro Monster: Crimson Mephist!" Paradox Malefic Paradox Dragon 「次元の裂け目から生まれし闇、時空を越えた舞台に、破滅の幕を引け！シンクロ召喚！『Ｓｉｎ パラドクス・ドラゴン』！！」 "Jigen no hazama yori arawareshi yami yo, jikuu wo koeta butai ni, hametsu no maku wo hike! Shinkuro Shoukan! Shin Paradokusu Doragon!!" “Darkness born from the threshold of dimensions, lower the curtain of destruction on the stage that surpasses time and space! Synchro Summon! Sin Paradox Dragon!” Malefic Paradox Dragon (dub) "Behold as the shadows drift down through the cracks of time and witness how the darkness pulls together to create pure evil. I Synchro Summon Malefic Paradox Dragon!" Team Unicorn Team Unicorn's chants relate to storms and horses, referring to their ace monsters. Andre Naturia Leodrake 「野性の血流交わりしとき、大地を切り裂くパワーが目覚める！咆哮せよ！シンクロ召喚！大自然の力、《ナチュル・ガオドレイク》！」 "Yasei no ketsu ryuu majiwari shitoki, daichi wo kirisaku pawaa ga mezameru! Houkou seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Daishizen no Chikara, Nachuru Gaodoreiku! "When the flowing blood of the wild meets, earth-breaking power will awaken! Awaken! Synchro Summon! Mother Nature's power, Natural Gaodrake!" Thunder Unicorn 「天駆ける よ、猛き烈風と交わりて、幻想の世界より姿を現せ！シンクロ召喚！いななけ、《サンダー・ユニコーン》！」 "Ama kakeru ikazuchi yo, takeki reppuu to majiwarite, gensou no sekai yori sugatawoarawase! Shinkuro Shoukan! Inanake, Sandaa Yunikoon! "Thunder galloping through the heavens, cross with the fierce gale, and appear forth from the world of illusions! Synchro Summon! Neigh, Thunder Unicorn!" Thunder Unicorn (dub) "Feel the winds blow and watch the storm clouds up above rumble with electricity as I Synchro Summon, Thunder Unicorn!" Breo Voltic Bicorn 「天駆ける よ、雲海を切り裂き、その蹄を地上に穿て！シンクロ召喚！轟け、《ボルテック・バイコーン》！」 "Ama kakeru ikazuchi yo, unkai wo kirisaki, sono hizume wo chijyou ni ugate! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, Borutekku Baikoon!" "Thunder galloping through the heavens, tearing apart the sea of clouds! These hooves will rip across the surface of the Earth! Synchro Summon! Resonate, Voltic Bicorn!" Voltic Bicorn (dub) "Watch as the storm clouds give way to a stampede of rolling thunder. Now I Summon, Voltic Bicorn!" Jean Lightning Tricorn 「天駆ける よ、漆黒の大気を貫き、その雷撃で大地を燃やせ！シンクロ召喚！照らせ、《ライトニング・トライコーン》！」 "Ama kakeru ikazuchi yo, shikkoku no taiki wo tsuranuki, sono raigeki de daichi wo moyase! Shinkuro Shoukan! Terase, Raitoningu Toraikoon!" "Thunder galloping through the heavens, pierce through the pitch-black sky and burn the earth with a strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lightning Tricorn!" Lightning Tricorn (dub) "Let the sky open up and now give way to a gleaming beast of electric might! I Synchro Summon, Lightning Tricorn!" Bruno Bruno's chants are spoken like a checklist for a computer program and are done in mostly English. They include the Level of the Synchro Monster, with the exception of "Halberd Cannon," which is stated as "Level Max." T.G. Power Gladiator 「シンクロフライトコントロール、リミッター開放レベルファイブ、ブースター注入１２０％ リカバリーネットワークレンジ修正、オールクリア！ゴー！シンクロ召喚！カモン、ＴＧ パワーグラディエイター！」 "Shinkuro Furaito Kontorooru, Limittaa Kaihou Reberu Faibu, Buusutaa Chuunyuu hyaku ni juu paasento. Rikabarii Netowaaku Renji Shuusei, Ooru kuria! Goo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kamon! Tekku Jiinasu Pawaa Guradieitaa!" "Synchro Flight Control! Limiter Removal, Level Five, Booster Injection 120%. Recovery Network Range Updated! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Power Gladiator!" T.G. Wonder Magician 「リミッター開放レベルファイブ、ブースターランチＯＫ インクリネイションＯＫ、グランドサポート、オールクリア ゴー！ シンクロ召喚！カモン、ＴＧ ワンダーマジシャン！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou Reberu Faibu, Buusutaa Ranchi OK, Inkurineishon OK, Gurando Sapooto, Oorukuria Goo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kamon, Tekku Jiinasu Wandaa Majishan!" "Limiter Removal, Level Five. Booster Launch, OK! Inclination, OK! Ground Support! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Wonder Magician!" T.G. Hyper Librarian 「リミッター解放、レベル５！レギュレーターオープン！スラスターウォームアップ、オーケー！アップリンク、オールクリアー！ＧＯ！シンクロ召喚！カモン！ＴＧ ハイパー・ライブラリアン！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou Reberu Faibu! Regyureetaa Oopun! Sulasutaa Woomu Appu OK! Appu Rinku Ooru Kuriaa! Goo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kamon, Tekku Jiinase Haipaa Raibirarian!" "Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator Open! Thruster Warm up, OK! Up Link All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!" T.G. Recipro Dragonfly 「リミッター解放、レベル２！レギュレーターオープン！ナビゲーション・オールクリアー！ＧＯ！シンクロ召喚！カモン！ＴＧ レシプロ・ドラゴン・フライ！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou reberu tsuu! Regyureetaa Oopun! Nabigaisyon Ooru Kuria! Goo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kamon, Tekku Jiinasu Reshipuro Doragon Furai!" "Limiter Removal Level Two! Regulator Open! Navigation, All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come On, Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly!" T.G. Blade Blaster 「リミッター解放レベル１０！メイン・バスブースター・コントロール！オールクリアー！無限の力！今ここに解き放ち、次元の彼方へ突き進め！ＧＯ！アクセルシンクロ！カモン！ＴＧ ブレード・ガンナー！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou Reberu Ten! MeinBasuBoosutaa Contorooru! Ooru Kuriaa! Mugen no chikara! Ima kokoni tokihanachi, jigen no kanata e tsukisusume! Goo! Akuseru Shinkuro! Kamon! Tekku Jiinasu Breedo Gannaa!" "Limiter Removal, Level Ten! Main Bus Booster Control! All Clear! Infinite power, here be released, and pierce through to beyond the dimension! Go! Accel Synchro! Come On! Tech Genus Blade Gunner!" T.G. Halberd Cannon 「リミッター解放、レベルマックス！レギュレーターオープン、オールクリアー！無限の力よ！時空を突き破り、未知なる世界を開け！ＧＯ！デルタアクセル！カモン！ＴＧ ハルバード・キャノン！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou, Reberu Makkusu! Regureetaa Oopun, Ooru Kuriaa! Mugen no chikara yo! Jikuu wo tsukiyaburi, michinaru sekai wo hirake! Goo! Deruta Akuseru! Kamon! Tekku Jiinasu Harubaado Canonn!" "Limiter Removal, Level Max! Regulator Open, All Clear! Infinite power, break through time and space to open up an unknown world! Go! Delta Accel! Come on! Tech Genus Halberd Cannon!" Team Ragnarok Team Ragnarok's summoning chants relate to the Norse Gods and their associated mythology. Dragan Thor, Lord of the Aesir 『世界の扉が開くとき、古の戦神がその魔槌を振り上げん。大地を揺るがし轟く雷鳴と共に現れよ！シンクロ召喚!! 降臨せよ、極神皇トール!!』 "Sekai no tobira ga hirakutoki, inishie no ikusagami ga sono mazuchi wo furiagen. Daichi wo yurugashi todoroku raimei to tomoni araware yo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kourin seyo, Kyokushinou Tooru!!" "When the door to the world opens, the ancient war god will raise up his Magical Hammer! Shake the earth and appear with the roaring thunder! Synchro Summon! Descend, Polar God King Thor!" (English dub) "Behold as the Nordic glaciers of old give way, and from the deepest chasms of ice, an ancient and powerful hero emerges, a hero who wields the quaking power of a pounding avalanche!! Behold Thor, Lord of the Aesir!" Brodor Loki, Lord of the Aesir 『星界より生まれし気まぐれなる神よ！絶対の力を我らに示し世界を笑え！シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ、極神皇ロキ ！』 "Seikai yori umareshi kimagurenaru kami yo! Zettai no chikara wo warera ni shimeshi sekai wo warae! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kourin seyo, Kyokushinou Roki!" "Whimsical god born from the stars, show us your absolute power and laugh at the world! Synchro Summon! Descend, Polar God King Loki!" (English dub) "I Synchro Summon Loki, Lord of the Aesir, the ultimate trickster!" Halldor Odin, Father of the Aesir 『北辰の空にありて全知全能を司る王よ。今こそ星界の神々を束ねその威光を示せ！！シンクロ召喚！天地神明を統べよ！最高神 極神聖帝オーディン！』 "Hokushin no sora ni arite zenchizennou wo tsukasadoru ou yo. Ima koso seikai no kamigami wo tabane sono ikou wo shimese! Shinkuro Shoukan! Tenchishinmei wo subeyo! Saikoushin Kyokushinseitei Oodin! "The all-seeing and all-powerful king who rules the heavens of the North Star. Now, show your might that reigns over the Gods of Asgard! Synchro Summon! Rule over the gods of heaven and earth! The highest god, Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin!" (English dub) "Divinity rises! Behold, the ruler of all things! I Synchro Summon the ultimate Nordic God, Odin, Father of the Aesir!" Z-one Sephylon, the Ultimate Time lord "Jin no hikari kara ga aru Jikaishin no saki ni, erabare ta seija ni obi gau tsuka kotoka ni yurusa reru kakusareta Daato naru. Uwa mugen to nari, mugen no hikari kara umareru Kyuukyoku no Jikaishin; Ain Soph Aru no kouka hatsudo, Kyuukyoku Jikaishin Sephyron no Tokushu Shoukan!" "Within the light of freedom where the Temporal Machine Gods were born there is a hidden Da'at where only the chosen ones can venture. The source of nothingness and existence, the ultimate Temporal Machine God that was born from infinite light! Ain Soph Ohr effect activated, I Special Summon the Ultimate Temporal Machine God, Sephylon!" Sect Ijuin Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons "Devil known as the King of Flies! Cast a cloud over this skin-crawling world! Synchro Summon! Archfiend Dragon Beelze!" "Lord of the Flies, you who lead demon gods! Cast your shadow on this disgusting world!! Synchro Summon!! Archfiend Dragon Beelze!" Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons "O trillion maggots writhing on the earth! Transform yourselves and bury the heavens!! The whole world... ...is in the palm of our hand!! Dominate it!! Archfiend Uber Dragon Beelzeus." References Category:Sayings